Pakistanball
Pakistanball is a countryball in South Asia. Pakistanball is of friendlies with everyone except Indiaball and Israelcube. It is of much progress in Asia and has nukes but still has to develop alot. He will mostly be nice to you but not if ou are of being jerk around him. History Pakistanball was of born August 14th 1947. Soon his brother Indiaball was of also born. They are of very hate towards each other. Pakistanball's first words were "Zindabad!" although it is not of much victorys. In 1965 indiaball attack Pakistanball, they meaning to get in lahore but were beaten back badly, Pakistan air force destroyed half of Indian air force in 1965 war and Indiaball all cring go home. In 1971 Pakistanball treating not well east Pakistanball and beating him bad. Indiaball is bloody dishonest opportunist, come in and interfere. East Pakistanball create own clay and name it Bangladeshball Today, Pakistanball is of political stable but have corruption problem which is slowly improving. and slowly taking over UKBall. Relationship 'Friends' *Bangladeshball - He is still East Pakistan! *Chinaball - One of my best friend. We started our deplomacy relationship since 1951, and built the Karakoram Highway together. New silk road is coming soon. Nice weapons, Type 56 and Finback jet! Best ally against my brother. *USAball - I cooperate with him to fight against terrorist, but please stop the drone strikes in my clay! Thanks for killing that Al-Qaedaball that has been living in my territory. *Turkeyball - Great friend, both Kebabs *AzerbaijanBall - Also great Kebab friend. 'Enemies' * Armeniaball - Who is this "Armenia"? You mean the seperatists between Turkey and Azerbajian * Indiaball - Kashmirballs is glorious Pakistani clay! Remove stinky curry! * Israelcube - Remove Zionist Pig * Talibanball - Get out of my land you terrorist, human rights abuser! Family tree *UKball (Stepfather) *Mughalball (Father) *Indiaball (Identical twin Brother though i am a day older than him) *Bangladeshball (Independent Brother) *Dhakaball (Grandson) *Azad Kashmirball (rebellious, yet caring son) *Gilgit-Baltistanball (rebellious, yet lovely daughter) How to Draw Drawing Pakistanball is easy: 1:Draw a ball (circle tool not allowed) 2:Draw the left side White, and the right side Dark Green 3:Draw a Cresent and a Star 4:Draw eyes without pupils (circle tool not allowed) Done Gallery The Birth of Two Brothers.png Ex1MCAm.png YIvc9ki.png QQiAb3N.jpg Remove Kebab 2014. This is my second Polandball OC. It 9871b6 5011797.jpg Reddit Fedcom ChinaandIndia.png GE3cBqN.png Tibet's Uncertain Future.png LOzASto.png The Story of the Bangladesh Liberation War.png LOzASto.png Timeline of the Kashmir Conflict.png Neighbors.png Majority is different of dictatorship.png Pakistan's secret.jpg 925506_679124568823877_945670925_n.jpg|Armeniaball who? Tumblr nhhesvfMp51szna6mo1 1280.png Egypt.png 1531694 421383127994338 1803459087 o.jpg hTOAjjU.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png Pakistan's secret.jpg Pakistan.png B7hYDoR.png C8X0qFp.png ZYKGk6p.png 'pEqSpSN.png VoNkUek.png 4ocdK8T.png *It will never end Links * Facebook page (Beware of Indophobia) Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:South Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Commonwealth Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Former kebab removers Category:Orthodox Category:Juden-Kebab Category:D8 Category:Modern Countryball Category:Curry Category:Arabic Countrys Category:Aryan Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Poor Category:Nuclear Powers Category:Earthquake Category:Mountains Category:Roof of the world Category:Former UK Colonies Category:Pakistanball Category:Stans